


Please Be Kind, Remember To Rewind

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 1999 to 2020, 20 year relationships, Banter, F/F, F/M, Gonewildaudio, M/M, Nostalgia, Old Flames, Risky, Screenplay/Script Format, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Adult Video Section, Slow Burn, Teasing, gwa, plot heavy, two part series, video rental store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: The first script is set in 1999. The performer works as a clerk at a local video rental store that's totally not Blockbuster. The listener is their BF/GF who sometimes bugs them on the late shift. They debate about Tamagotchis and Furbies for a bit (as you do) and then have some risky fun in the adult video section.The second script is set in modern day. The old video rental store is finally closing down. Neither of the characters have spoken with each other since 1999. Both moved away and now work high profile jobs in different cities. But they both decided to come back to reminisce about a store that they once loved. And well, they just can't resist reigniting their passion another time...
Relationships: A4A - Relationship





	1. Please Be Kind

A4A] [Script Offer] Please Be Kind [Video Rental Store in 1999][So Many 90s References][Nostalgia][Plot Heavy][Banter][Teasing][Semi-Public][Risky][Sex in the Adult Video Section]

This is part one of the two-part series 'Please Be Kind, Remember to Rewind'. Tags for both series: [Two Part Series][20 Year Relationships][Slow Burn][Old Friends to Lovers]

Setting Notes: This script is set in a 1999 video rental store. The performer is an employee at the store. 

Other Notes: The script is designed to be an A4A script, but you're welcome to develop the sex parts to include body parts if you so choose.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey, welcome back. Are you just returning these?

Excellent. And did you remember to be kind and rewind? 

Yeah, I know that you always do. But they make me ask everyone and I don't want to tick off the video overlords. 

What? You don't want to mess with them. After all, they *did* kill the radio star, and who knows who might be next. My guess is that they have it out for Tamagotchis, but I still don't want to risk it. After all, video is a fickle creature. Rewind it one-too-times and it's curtains on your repeated Titanic viewings.

Oh, wipe that smirk off your face. I never said that *I* was the one watching Titanic on repeat. But we all know a person that basically hasn't turned it off for the past two years. The store has got six copies and they're all still checked out. One, somewhat oddly, by that same trucker dude who kept renting Face/Off for like a month straight. 

No, I'm not judging. He just seems like an interesting guy. Never says enough for me to really know his story though. Unlike someone else I know...

What? You're my best friend. You're allowed to be my favorite customer. Besides, you've got great taste. I bet even the video overlords like you. 

(teasing whispering) Actually, can you help me get back into their good graces? I'm worried that I was a little too nice to my Tamagotchi. I had it for two whole days before it finally died. Crazy, I know. 

(laughing) Yeah, I'm 100% certain that the video overlords are after Tamagotchis. They feel threatened by new technology and want to destroy it. At first, I suspected that they were after DVDs. But I think it's becoming pretty clear that those weird discs aren't ever taking off. 

(fake dramatic) So now, the video overlords are on an unstoppable hunt for handheld virtual pets. Whatever will we do? 

What? Yes, it's definitely Tamagotichis and not Furbies. Furbies aren't even virtual. 

(teasing) In fact, I bet the video overlords are in a coalition with Furbies. Both determined to keep their cultural dominance for as long as possible-boldly going forward, leaving nothing in their wake. 

(laughing) What? 

Yeah, this is what I do all day. Come up with 100 percent entirely plausible conspiracy theories to amuse you with. 

And you can hate me for it. But I still made you smile. So, it was worth it. 

And, I'll tell you this about working at a video store, smiles are worth a lot. Easily the best part of my day. I love seeing kids jumping up and down excited to see Jurassic Park for the first time. Or seeing some happy couple pick out some rom-com that they definitely won't actually watch later. Or even just seeing the twinkle in the eye of that old man who keeps renting Singing in the Rain. 

I don't know, it's just kind of magical.

Oh, whatever, I'm allowed to be a little sappy. This is my first ever job. At least let me enjoy it. 

Or at least let me pay my proper respects to my video overlords. You don't want to end up in the backroom tied up in video mylar, do you? 

What? 

Mylar is the actual tape inside the videocassette, genius. 

Yeah, I figured that I might as well know my stuff if I am going to work here. 

Oh, knock it off with the look. I actually do try sometimes. 

Wait, you're still thinking about me bound up in video mylar, aren't you? 

(laughing) Well, we can try that if you want. It probably won't hold though. Except maybe if we tear up that Buns of Steel video. The insides of that one have got to be pretty strong.

(indignant) I never said it wasn't a good idea. But we've never tried anything with bondage before and our first time probably shouldn't be with mylar. 

Besides, I don't even know if I'd rather tie you or have you tie me up. 

(teasing) I guess we'll have to practice... 

*kiss*

But not with mylar. And not yet. 

You, my dear, owe me a review of our latest offering. And I refuse to be distracted by your amazing kisses until you give me your honest opinion. 

*kiss*

What? I said that I wouldn't be distracted by them. Not that I wouldn't enjoy them. 

Mhmm. I think that you underestimate my will power, babe. 

See...

*kiss* 

I can kiss you as much as I want. 

*kiss*

But you will get absolutely nothing from me until you fess-up. 

*kiss*

Come on, thoughts on the Truman Show. Go. Do your worst. You damn movie snob. 

It's one of my favorites, but my heart can take it. Please be brutally honest. Emphasis on the brutality.

(pause)

Wait? You actually liked it?

You're not just saying that so that we can fuck, right? Caus' you know that I'll do that anyway... 

Really? 

(excited) Sweet. Then we're definitely watching it together later. I wanna explain to you why you're actually right this time...And maybe make-out during the boring parts. 

Because, duh. That's what second viewings are for. You already know the plot so you don't have to rewind if you get a little....distracted. 

No, that's not why I refuse to watch anything for the first time with you. That's because of the Interview with a Vampire incident. 

Yeah, I admit that it wasn't as good as the book. But I was just trying to enjoy hot vampires and *somebody* refused to shut-up long enough to let me do that.

Never again, babe. Never again. 

But, now that the Truman Show is safe territory, we are definitely going to enjoy it together. 

*kiss*

And, now that you've given me your honest-and I'm holding you the fact that it was honest-review, I think there's something else that we can enjoy...

What? You were all hot and bothered a second ago. Let's have some fun. 

Come on, the adult video section exists for a reason. It's behind a curtain and everything. 

Come on, you know that you want to...

I promise it's safe. No one else ever comes here at this time. And the bell on door will ring if anybody decides to do a late-night Lion King run-giving us plenty of time to hide. 

Besides, the next time someone asks me about the weirdest place I've done it, I want to have a half-way decent answer. Don't you? 

(laughing) Yes. Then follow me and take satisfaction in knowing that you'll entertain me more than any adult video ever will. 

(pause)

*optional curtain clinking sound*

Here we are. Do your worst again. I expect a little more raw honesty. Just of a different variety. 

*kissing*

Give me all you got, babe. I promise I can take it. 

*kissing*

Come on, you can do better than that.

*kiss*

Show me...

*kissing*

Show me out much you want it...

*moaning*

Ohh, yeah...like that...

Oh. 

But I think that you might have an easier time kissing that spot if I took my shirt off.

(pause)

There. How is that? Do I look hot? 

Mhm-*kissing*

(laughing) Well, I'll take that as a yes. 

*kiss*

(teasing) I think that you owe me a favor though. 

Oh, stop being shy. It's way too late for that now. 

We're in too deep. I'm way too excited. 

*kiss*

(whisper) So..take..it..off.

Yeah, nice and slow. Just like that. 

Oh, you're so hot. 

Nope, you are. No arguing. 

Hot. Just so hot. 

Enough to make me want to say 'Well, hey there, sexy. Come here, often?'

*kiss* 

Yeah, I know you do, to hang out with me. But let's see if we can make that true another sense...

*kissing* 

I think you know the one that I'm talking about. 

(whisper) It's the one where we fuck until we're sore. 

*kissing* 

Because we want each other so badly. 

*kissing*

Until our bodies start to shake as we throb for more. 

Until we can't take anymore and given our temptation. 

Until we scream like we never have before. 

*kissing*

Mhmm? Do you want that, babe? 

Do you want me? 

Good. Tell me again. 

(laughing) Let me louder. 

Come on, scream it. 

Yes, scream it. Like you really mean it because there's no one here to stop you. 

Oh, you sound fantastic, baby. And don't worry you can have as much of me as you want. 

(whispering) Because I'm yours. 

*kissing*

It's okay, babe. You don't have to hold back anymore. 

I'm ready for you. 

Oh, I'm so ready. 

Come on, give me what I want. I've waited so long 

Oh, give it to me. Please give it to me. 

Yes, yes. You can have me now. 

*kissing*

Just lay down with me. Hurry, please. Before someone comes in. 

Before someone dares to stop us. 

And let me kiss you all over. 

*kissing*

But-but let's start slow. I want to savor the moment. 

*gasping*

And I want to savor you. 

I want to remember what you looked like. What you smelt like. What you tasted like. 

And I want this night to be magical. 

I don't care if it's cheesy. You can think I'm corny if you want. But I want to remember this moment. This night. With you.

*kissing*

So give me more, babe. I need to feel you like I've never felt you before. 

*moaning*

Oh, fuck yes. More baby, more. 

Please. 

You feel good. You feel so good. 

*gasping*

Oh, fuck yes. 

Oh, faster now. Oh, come on baby, give it to me. 

Give it to me. Please I *need* more of you. 

*moaning*

I need all of you. 

Oh, yes. Please. 

Fuck. 

Come on, are you close? 

*moaning*

Are you close? 

Then don't hold back for me. 

*gasping*

Don't you dare. 

Not tonight. Not here. Not now. 

No, tonight you're mine, babe. All mine. 

And I'm yours. 

All yours. 

And I'm oh-so-fucking-close. 

Harder. Oh, please harder. 

*moaning* 

Oh, yes. 

Fuck. 

Are you ready? 

Okay, okay. 

Yes, me too. 

*gasping*

Oh, fuck. 

Can I cum, babe? 

Are ready for me to cum? 

Okay, then let's cum together. 

Let's fucking cum together. 

Right now, babe. Come on. 

Cum for me. 

That's it, dear. Cum for me. 

Cum for-

Oh, fuck. 

*improv to orgasm* 

(panting) Oh wow. Just wow. Oh fuck, you were fantastic, babe.

Yes, really. 

*kiss*

Trust me, I'm very happy, And, as an added bonus, we can cross sex in the adult section of a video store off the list. Don't you feel accomplished now? 

Well, I sure do. I can't wait to add this to my sex resume. 

Although, I think that I might need a little more experience before I consider it complete. I guess we'll just have to bang in a few more places. 

(laughing) Personally, I might vote for the front of the store next time. No need to hide here behind walls of women's boobs on VHS covers. We can enjoy ourselves out in the open. 

What? 

(laughing) Alright fine, if voyeurism doesn't excite you, then I guess that we'll just have to wait until my next job to find a new place to fuck. Who knows, maybe I'll end up working at a zoo or something and we can do it in front of the penguin enclosure. 

(laughing) Say what you like but I think it's hot. 

Mhmm. Not sure that I want to be a zookeeper though. 

What do I want to be? Well, I'm more really sure just yet. I mean, I want to do more than work at a video store, but I'm not sure exactly what I want out of life yet. 

So..Um..

*optional bell dinging sound*

Whew. Saved by the bell, huh?

(calling) Hey welcome, I'm just helping another customer with their um...intimacy needs in the adult video section, but I'll be right out. 

(whisper) Ugh, sorry about that. It was the first excuse that I could think of. Sorry if this dude thinks that you're a perv. But, hey, chances are that you'll never see them again. 

And if you want to have some fun later...

*kiss*

You know where to find me.


	2. Remember to Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty years later

[A4A] [Script Offer] Remember to Rewind[Reminiscing][Memories][Old Flames][Nostalgia][Plot Heavy][Banter][Teasing][Semi-Public][Risky][Sex in the Adult Video Section]

This is part II of the two-part series 'Please Be Kind, Remember to Rewind'. Tags for both series: [Two Part Series][20 Year Relationships][Slow Burn][Old Friends to Lovers]

Setting Notes: Set in modern-day. The performer and listener are visiting an old video rental place that's holding a going out of business sale. The performer used to work at the store. 

Other Notes: The script is designed to be an A4A script, but you're welcome to develop the sex parts to include body parts if you so choose.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey, sorry. Excuse me. Do you mind moving for a second? I just want to see if what I'm looking for is on this shelf. 

I promise that it will only take a second. 

Thanks. 

Wait-

Sorry, I don't mind to keep staring. It's just-you look familiar. Kinda like someone that I used to know.

Uh, you didn't by chance come into this store to hang out with a certain sale clerk, did you? A long time ago? 

(pause)

Oh, wow. It really is you. I can't believe it. 

Why didn't you say something when you saw me? 

(laughing) Well, yeah. I guess a do look a little different now. Older, more distinguished, and maybe a *little* more past my goth phase. Although, I'd be lying if I said that I've never felt the pull. You know that they say once you go black, you never go back. 

You *still* should have said something if you recognized me though, but I guess you could never know for sure. Jeez, it's been over twenty years. I'm amazed that we were even able to spot each other at all. 

No, no. You look great. Just...what did I say? Older and more distinguished and maybe a *little* past your nerdy phase. Although, I'm willing to bet that you're still a geek. Just a better dressed geek. 

Hey, trust me. That's a compliment. You look great. 

No, I didn't say that you looked old. Just older. I would never say that you looked old. First, because you don't. You look fantastic. And second, because if you looked old then that would mean that *I* looked old, and I'm sure as hell not ready for that yet. 

Ha, thanks. I'm glad to know you think I've still got it at least. Honestly, I think that you might even look better than before. I think that the kids called it a 'glow-up' or something. I'm not sure. I kinda fell off the slang train after 2002. Do people still say 'what's up' in that weird prolonged speech pattern? 

(laughing) Hey, stop with the smirk. I was kidding! And we can all be happy that trend died off with landline phones. Definitely don't miss either of those. Even if I do wish I could call up your old answering machine just to hear that old rap put as your leave-a-message recording. 

Yeah, I still remember. How could I ever forget the cringe? 

Oh, whatever. It's not like you don't have plenty of dirt on me. Ugh, please tell me that you burned those old photos to the ground. I'd really want to forget that I once had a lip piercing. 

No? Actually you kept them? 

Wait, you really still have those old photo booth shots in your wallet? 

Wow, I forgot we even took these. But look at us, just a couple of mall rats in bucket hats. 

I'd say those were the days, but I'm honestly kinda glad they're over. I bet you are too. 

Yeah, I definitely don't miss the chin acne either.

*laughing* 

So, what brought you back here anyway? Last I saw you, you were headed to a big city with some pretty big plans. 

Really? This old video store means that much to you? 

No, you don't need to feel embarrassed about it. Actually, it's kind of why I came back too. I just wanted to see it one last time before they finally tore it down. 

Yeah, I'm honestly amazed that it's lasted for so long. All other video rental shops I know closed down a couple of years ago. But I guess there's something about this place that keeps people coming back. I did always say it was magical when I used to work here. 

Actually, now that I think about it, all of my best memories of you are here too. I don't know if you remember how many hours you spent chatting with me when I worked the late shift, but it was a lot. 

Nah, I never minded the company. Plus, it was an excuse to try to convince you to rent all of my favorite movies. Which, by the way, you annoyingly never wound-up liking as much as I did. 

Yes, I still remember Interview with a Vampire. And alright fine, it doesn't actually hold-up. But Brad Pritt is still hot so I maintain that it's still enjoyable purely on that basis. 

Ugh, fine. You can still hate it. If that's really the hill that you want to die on twenty years later. 

(laughing) Jeez, you're *still* such a movie snob. The only film that we could ever agree was-

Wait, this why you were in this section? Were you looking for-

Me too! I don't even own a VHS player anymore, but I just had to see if they still had a copy of the Truman Show. 

Man, we watched that so many times. It was always our thing. And you never got bored of it. No matter how many times I kept trying to convince you that our lives were secretly being filmed too. 

Yeah, I knew that it drove you crazy. But I always liked driving you crazy. 

Anyway, I basically watched that movie on repeat for a solid month after you left. It reminded me so much of you. If that's the same copy that they used to have, I feel like it's mine by eminent domain at this point. I rewound that thing so much. 

What? 

Oh, I'm not still upset about that. I don't worry. I know that we didn't exactly leave things in the best place. But honestly, I was mostly just mad that you found a way out of this boring little town before I did. Besides, it's been twenty years. I'd like to think that I'm a little more mature now. 

Yeah, yeah. Emphasis on 'little' I know. 

(wistful) You really haven't changed a bit. 

Well, minus the chic clothes and high profile job. But the smile is still the same at least. 

Uh, yeah...So I do know a little a bit about the work you do. I hope that's not weird. I *may* have looked you up a couple of times after social media became a thing. Just general curiosity, you know? You can't blame me too much. 

Ha, thanks. Yeah, I thought about friending you too but it just seemed kind of awkward after so many years.

Besides, I figured if you wanted to find me then you would...Well, honestly....You would stalk my profile and then probably feel too weird to friend me too. 

And judging from your chagrin, that's exactly what happened. And it's why we never talked. Well, live and learn, I guess. You're welcome to friend me now if you want. Although, I can't promise that my posts are anything exciting. 

No, I don't know if you could see it on my profile, but I moved away a couple years after you with the unrealistic hope of finding something of a realistic career in the film industry. Which, surprisingly, actually worked out. I write film reviews for a Youtube series now. 

(pause)

Yeah, *that* series. Wow, you did do your homework. 

Anyway, it's not much. But I like it and it keeps the lights on. 

(laughing) And go on and ask it. I know that you want to. 

Yes, really. It may have been forever, but I can still tell what you're thinking. You want to ask about my love life too? Don't you? 

(laughing) It's fine. I don't mind you prying. As you can see from my hopefully-still-sexy naked fingers, I'm not married. No long-term partner either. Just me and a series of increasingly comical relationship mistakes. 

Ohh, do me a favor and never ask me about the summer of 2017, okay? 

Thanks. 

Yeah, I tried online dating for a while, but it just always felt too...impersonal...? I miss the days when you could just meet someone at a video rental store...

And then watch the Truman Show eight billion times...

And then...

Hey, do you remember when we used to fool around in the adult video section? 

Okay yeah, it's kind of hard to forget. 

Mhmm, I wonder whatever happened to that part of the store. 

Yeah, I know that it doesn't exist anymore, but they can't just have gotten rid of it. 

I'm trying to remember...

Wait. Over there. See that door? 

That's right where the curtain for the adult videos used to be. I'm sure of it. 

Come on, I want to see what's inside. 

Oh, it's fine. There is hardly anyone here. Besides, we're old now. If we get caught, we can just claim that were senile.

Okay, maybe we're not *that* old. But don't you want to see what they did with our old stomping ground? 

I promise. It will just be a quick peek. 

(pause)

(whispering) Yes! Okay, then come on. And keep quiet. 

(pause) 

*optional door opening and closing sounds*

[Recommended that you shift your voice to a whisper as the characters are trying to be sneaky]

Woah, I guess this is where they decided to stuff the promotional material for all the old movies. 

Do you see that cut-out of the Dark Knight in the corner? 

Wow, you could make a killing if you sold that on eBay. Batman fans are insane. Honestly, if I was younger, I'd be kind of tempted to steal it. 

Okay, I'm *still* kind of tempted to steal it. But I won't because I'm past the age where that's cute. 

Anyway, I'm glad that we came back here. This place is like a time capsule to films. So many posters. So much memorabilia.

Jeez, it's hard to believe that's been two whole Star Wars trilogies since we last kissed. 

Oh no, don't tell me your thoughts on those or we'll be here all day. 

It's just...I don't know, time is weird. 

That night. I know that you remember that night. When we first...

It just seems so close now yet so far away. 

Kind of like you do right now. Like you're something that I always had but never really knew. 

I don't know if that makes sense. 

I-

Look, can I just kiss you? I know that we're too old to make-out in the back of a video rental store. But I just need to feel you again. Please. It doesn't have to mean anything. I just-I just want to remember-

*kissing*

Remember you. 

Fuck, you feel good. 

*kissing*

Yeah, we're way too old for this. But I really don't care. 

*kissing*

I need to want someone this badly again. 

*kissing*

And I need to remember. I can't explain why, but I do. 

*gasping*

Oh, we have to be quiet though. There are still people outside. 

No, no. I'm fine. We just have to be careful.

We can stop if you want to though. 

*kissing*

Or not...

Oh, you feel amazing. 

Please keep going. 

*kissing*

Oh, take your shirt off me. I want to feel your skin against mine. 

*optional sound of clothing being removed*

Oh, wow...

No, you look even more amazing than I remember. 

Just let me hold you again. Please. 

Let me feel safe with you. 

Let me feel warm. 

Oh, to be in your arms again. 

*kissing*

Mhmm, we can still stop if you want to. 

But I don't want to. 

No, I don't care who finds us. 

I just want to feel free again. 

Besides, I'm willing to bet that can we be a little quieter than used to. 

*kissing*

(teasing) Although, I think that I still remember your spots. 

Mhmm, is that one? 

*kiss*

Yeah, I thought so. 

(teasing) Maybe you're not so good a being quiet after all. 

Well, I don't mind. I like teasing you. 

And I like risking this with you. 

*kissing*

Fuck, social standards. If two working professionals want to kiss in a supply closet, then no one should stop them. 

Well, maybe do more than kiss...

If you want to...

Oh, don't worry about me. I definitely want to. 

*kissing*

The batman cutout can judge us all it wants. I *need* you. 

I need you right here and now. 

Oh, twenty years was too long to wait. 

Please lay down with me again. 

Oh, lay down with and give me all you've got. 

I promise that I'll be quiet. I promise that I can take it. 

But I *need* to have you again. Please. 

*optional thud noise*

Yeah, here is fine. 

(laughing) I don't care if I'm comfortable or not. I only care about how much I want you. 

Come on, babe. Give it to me. 

Now. Please. 

*gasping*

Oh, that's it, babe. 

Oh, fuck you feel so good. 

I'm trying to be quiet but you're making it so hard...

So, so difficult. 

*moaning*

No, don't speed up yet. Please. 

I want to feel you. Really feel you. 

Oh, I've missed this so much. I don't think that you even realize...

Oh, how amazing you are. 

Ugh, you're making me so excited. 

So ready for you. 

So happy to be here with you again. 

Please, give me more, babe. Give me more. 

I'm ready. I want you. Please. 

*gasping*

Yes, yes. Faster now. Please faster. 

Oh, make me feel like I used to. Oh, make me feel young. Make me feel daring. 

Oh, make me feel like I'm yours again. 

And you're mine. 

The whole world is in front of us and nothing else matters. 

Make me feel...

Make me feel good...

Oh yes. Yes, please. 

Faster now. Faster. 

No, keep going, please.

I'm fine, I'm just shaking. 

I'm just-

Oh, I'm so ready for you. 

Please, babe. Give me everything. 

Yes, Yes. 

I promise I can take it. 

I promise. 

Please, babe. I need your cum. 

Oh, I need it so badly. 

Please. 

Oh, cum for me, babe. Cum for me. 

Yes, now. Please. Give it to me now. 

I need it. 

I need you. 

Let me have it, babe. Please. 

I just-

*improv to orgasm* 

Oh, thank you, babe. Thank you so much. 

Shh. No, you were wonderful. Better than ever. Just amazing. 

Like you always were...

*kiss*

Yes, I promise. But we better keep quiet for a moment in case someone heard us...

(pause) 

Okay, I think the coast is clear. And I'd offer some post-coital affection but I think we both prefer not to be caught with our pants down. 

Yeah, quite literally. 

So let's maybe get dressed and try to make a quick exit. 

But um, once we plan our escape, would you be interested in getting coffee? 

Yeah, I don't know what the future holds, but I'd really like to catch-up.


End file.
